


Life After Meta-Prime

by SParkie96



Series: Alien Heroes [2]
Category: DCU, Kick-Ass (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Original Work, Samantha - An American Girl Holiday (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Takes place months after Earth is united with Meta-Prime. Sami adjusts to life with Jack and the girls while also playing vigilante during nighttime hours. One day in broad daylight, an act of kindness catches the attention of not only New York City, but also a former hero who sees the meta-human as a threat to his reputation. Meanwhile, Bonnie is trying to get back into Jack and the girls’ lives. Story rated T-M for language, violence, and suggestive themes. Warning: Rape of a male character.





	

“Go, go, go!” the robber hollered, throwing the duffle bag full of cash into the backseat.

            Behind him, his accomplices piled into the vehicle in a panic. Even though the alarm was going off, the police was not the threat they were worried about. No, what they **_were_** worried about was the new law-enforcement in town. The one in which all the baddies ran in terror from.

            “Hurry the hell up, Phil! She’s probably on her way!” one goon hollered.

            “I’m trying! I’m trying! The piece of shit won’t start!” Phil hollered back.

            The sound of the engine starting up was enough to cause them to sigh in relief. Once the last of the duffle bags was tossed into the backseat, they all buckled into the car and urged their driver to go. Go and never look back. Phil stomped down on the gas pedal, going well over eighty miles per hour down the street. The downhill angle of the road caused the vehicle to move even faster. They all cheered, glad to have made a successful getaway.

            Their exciting victory was about to meet an unforgiving end however. Whilst they were congratulating each other on a heist well done, they were oblivious to the figure chasing them from the rooftops. The shadowed figure leapt from the rooftop of an apartment complex before landing not too far from the criminals’ oncoming vehicle. Phil turned around a minute too late as the figure leaned into the car, bringing it to a crashing stop. The sounds of tires coming to a screeching halt and shattering metal and glass filled the usually quiet street.

            The figure brushed the imaginary dirt off of her hands before leaning against the busted car. Sami blew a piece of hair out of her face as she looked back at the men in the vehicle. Three of them, including the driver, were unconscious. The one in the passenger seat fought with seatbelt while also reaching for the gun. He kept cursing at the metahuman, which just rolled her eyes at him.

            “You know, this could have been **_a lot_** worse. Continue to swear at me like it is **_my fault_** that you robbed a damn bank and got caught. This could have been avoided if you guys just decided to go watch the game down at the bar or something. But yes, this is **_my entire fault_**.” Sami said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  

            The criminal was able to get the gun in his grasp, firing a couple of shots at Sami. Most missed her, but one caught her in the shoulder. It stung her at first, but she just flashed the man a look of absolute annoyance. She used her fingers to pull the bullet out of her shoulder. Once she was able to successfully remove it, the wound healed on its own. Her suit fixed the hole in the shoulder. It looked as though she had never been shot at all.

            After he ran out of bullets, the guy continued to curse at the female while the police caught up to the robbers’ car. Sami took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

Samantha and Mindy sat on the couch, munching on the bowl of popcorn between them. Jack was pacing back and fourth behind them, seemingly trying to get a hold of someone on the phone. He muttered chants of “Pick up, pick up…” as if that would make the person on the other end pick up the phone. Mindy turned to look at her father, reassuring him that Sami would be home soon.

            As if she heard them, which she might have with her newly developed telepathy, Sami climbed through one of the windows in the kitchen. Jack jumped and yelped in fear and surprise. The brunette had apologized, pressing a button on her watch. In an instant, her suit dissipated from sight, leaving her in a pair of sweatpants, black sneakers, and a black t-shirt. She greeted the girls and Jack before joining the younger females on the couch. The blond followed the alien with his eyes in disbelief. She caught his look, giving him one of confusion. An “oh, sorry” escaped her lips as she stood up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

            Apparently that was not what the blond was worried about.

            The alien raised a brow in confusion, “Is there something wrong, Jack?” she asked innocently.

            “One minute, you’re here, promising to watch a movie with the girls. The next, you’re gone without telling anyone where you were going. Now, you’re acting as though nothing ever happened!” Jack exclaimed.

            “So…?” Sami asked in confusion.

            “So? **_So?!_** Where did you just go?!” Jack asked.

            “There was a robbery downtown, Dad. It was **_just_** on the news.” Mindy said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

            Jack gave his daughter an incredulous look before turning to give Sami the same look. The brunette nodded in agreement. She explained that she had previously installed a police radio in the garage and had heard the broadcast while going to put her cellphone on the charger in the bedroom. She had listened to it before deciding to go stop the robbery. Though, someone must have alerted the robbers to her impending arrival because they were already packing it up and trying to flee. The brunette apologized and promised to alert him prior to leaving next time. The blond calmed down and nodded, accepting her apology with a kiss.

            Before they could join the two girls on the couch, Jack’s cellphone rang in his pocket. With another look of confusion, he pulled the small device out of his pocket. He groaned at the caller ID name: Norman Osborn, his grandfather. The man had just reemerged in the public eye as well as Jack’s life and had become very demanding of the blonde’s time and attention. Jack’s father wanted nothing to do with the older man, still angry about his previous betrayal and problems, but Jack was a bit more sympathetic. A trait the blonde was now cursing. He excused himself from the room as he answered the phone, leaving Sami confused. With a shrug, she sat down next to the girls as the movie started.

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller checked over her appearance in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. Gone were the days of living in a trashy apartment on the other side of New York. Instead, she lived with her new fling in his penthouse. She pursed her lips at her reflection before releasing a giggle. Oh, there was no way any man would be able to resist her. 

It had been months since she had seen Jack and his…broad. The last time she had seen them was when Jack gained full custody of their children in court. Somehow, the stupid woman knew that Bonnie had been using the child support money for inappropriate means and that she had previously abused the girls. She had to give it to her; the girl was good. She had the jury in tears with her accusations and pleading against Bonnie. So much so, that Bonnie’s “misunderstood mother” act was seen as just that: an act. 

After the court had taken away her girls, Bonnie was then sent by her mother and father to a rehabilitation center in upstate New York. While in there, Bonnie had met a wealthy doctor: a nice and naïve old man named Harold Jensen, who had just lost his wife to drugs. Bonnie used her charms to get into his bed and wallet and out of rehab. After much convincing, he had fallen in love with the younger woman and agreed to have her released. He had previously proposed to her, but she insisted she just wasn’t ready for that step. 

No, in fact she was not going to be ready for that step as long as Harold was alive. Instead, she had her eyes set one of her previous victims: Jack Dublin. Over the months, she had seen the tabloids surrounding Osborn Enterprises; the return of Norman Osborn, Jack and Sami’s engagement, as well as Sami officially becoming Sam and Mindy’s mother and legal guardian. 

Well, if the little bitch had been so intent on ruining her own life, Bonnie was going to return the favor. 

  



End file.
